


Blocked

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [136]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error explains it all.
Series: tales of the unexpected [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The ERROR sat in his white world, with only his blue beanie bag out on the 'ground' and his puppet dolls hanging from the 'ceiling' alongside the human SOULs he had captured.

Whenever he went to look for a new universe to destroy, he studied it and took notes. Because he did not delete every universe he went into, he just checked them out and after observing them for a time, then chose.

The glitch did not know why he did not apply this to his foes.

The ERROR was a hardened warrior now and could adjust to any situation that came his way, dusting any who dared FIGHT him. However, there were some that would not dust no matter how much he tried.

Ink.

Ink was one such monster.

The glitch pondered over the creature that was Ink- the more he thought about him, the more he realized just how little he knew.

Error reaches out in front of himself, in his own sockets windows opened up and a transparent keyboard appears; the ERROR was able to keep notes without his own settings. He had never heard of any other monster able to do this, but he also knew that magic could change with time.

Life can shape monster's magic. A healer that murdered could lose our healing abilities. A monster that has been mistreated their whole childhood may develop the magic that aids them against whatever happened to them.

So the strange computer in his MENU might be his magic ability- he has had it for as long as he could remember, as well as being able to see codes. Error had learned not long ago that he could make new codes with the use of his strings and mind-computer combined.

Error wanted to make a string code just for Ink, one that would bind the artist and control just like how would with any other monster with a SOUL.

  
The glitch grits his teeth, life would be so much more simply if that moron had a SOUL- he would have been dust by now. Or if he could use that freak as a puppet his work would be easier.

  
Error types in key points about Ink:

[Ink.  
No SOUL.  
An artist.  
Forgetful.  
Drinks paints.]

The glitch pauses.

Those paints...

Now that the ERROR was thinking deeply on the subject, monsters without a SOUL normally could not feel anything. The Floweyes of the universes have proven this- they merely mimic emotions.

And for the longest time, Error thought that was what Ink was doing. But his reactions to certain events were a little too... quick. Most Floweyes would have to stop and think about what emotions they would need to display and because of their RESET abilities they had, before Frisk had them, they already knew how to act.

When Error dusted a monster in front of Ink, he had cried bitter tears of regret. Ink could not have known he would have killed that monster. Those sad blue filled sockets...

Then Ink had drunk from his red paint and his eyelights changed red too...

The ERROR did not know much but he knew that once Ink drinks of the red paint, he seemed to get some kind of buff or powerup. Error hated dealing with him whenever he did this and would run until his eyes returned to normal... well as normal as they could be. Ink's eyelights were forever changing colour and shape; again, this was not something Error thought about until now.

"*so there's a connection between the red paints and his eyes? which paint is some kind of buff...?" Error questions aloud, the Voices began talking all at once, "no. maybe. a connection between the paints and ink's emotions."

The glitch grins.

"*that's it. isn't it." Error says as his hands began to dance across the transparent keyboard, "that soulless wonder. he gets emotions from those paints. but how? what are they made up of?"

The ERROR needed to get back into science he knew he once practised- he needs to study more in-depth these paints.

"*getting my hands on them will be hard." Error comments aloud, remembering how the artist treats the paints, "no wonder he guards them. they are acting in place of his soul. they must be."

Leaning into his beanie bag, he thinks about how he was going to do this- for him to do any sort of science stuff... he needed to unlock parts of his character.

Bringing up his character setting he studies the images in the character boxes.

[Science Sans- LV. 19]  
[Comic Sans- LV.1]  
[After Sans- LV. 1]  
[Genocide Sans (v.2)- LV. 21]  
[Error Sans- LV. 59]  
[ERROR Lucidia- LV. 84]

Error glances through his former setting, 'ERROR Lucidia' was actually who he currently was. He had been surprised to see that he no longer carried the name Sans.

His height was actually taller than a Sans skeleton now, but not as tall as a Papyrus or Gaster- he could not read any of the descriptions of who he currently was, for some reason.

Clicking onto Error Sans box he quickly glances through description; he really just told him things he already knew about his past self- like his strings, bad eyesight, his pixlexia etc. It said nothing of his string codes, meaning it must have been something he had learned after becoming ERROR Lucidia.

It was not all that long ago when he was Error Sans.

Genocide Sans was an interesting one:

It read that he was sly, crafty, manipulative, deceitful, deceptive, clever, sharp-witted, skilful resourceful, inventive and imaginative. Had endurance and DETERMINATION.

Things that Error did not feel like he was now... apart from the endurance.

Of course, Error understood that he was the second Genocide to come along, Geno v.2.

  
Before that, he was After Sans.

And After Sans was said to be trustful, hoping for the best...

Error was living proof that he was wrong.

And Comic Sans... which read much like if he was talking about Classic Sans.

Science Sans- who was completely different from the one before; here it read like he was some kind of insane seeker of knowledge. A workaholic who lived only for his research.

ERROR Lucidia felt like he had pieces of all his former selves.

Error tries to open but the files but the data was locked to him. The glitch sighs heavily, all that knowledge and power, it seemed like a waste of space if not being used.

"*there has to be a way to unlock it." Error growls out, he began tapping madly. Then frowns deeply, "maybe there is. if i remember. Error Sans i somewhat remember."

Error's memory was not the best, however, he could play parts of his life through the windows...

The glitch glances around the Anti-Void, his own code was mixed into this place, so he half wondered if that was how he would access these parts of his memory.

Science Sans, Comic Sans, After Sans and Genocide Sans (v.2). These were the ones he could not a memory at all- he had tried to open up memory windows, but none would open. So maybe he had to do it manually. And by that, he meant, watch a Sci or Classic for a while.

After Sans and Genocide Sans... these names he had never come across.

Normally the Sanses were named after their universe, mainly because it was the Sanses that left their AUs, now it was just a thing that everyone did, even if the Sans was not the first to leave.

The ERROR shook his skull.

"*i'm meant to be thinking about ink." Error snaps at himself, he removes the MENU setting away and goes back to the little piece on Ink, "for now. i'll just record the different colours. how he acts when these colours appear."

Error thinks back to how many colours were was on Ink's belt sash... and realized he could not recall...

"*great. now i have to... maybe i'll make a doll of him." Error thought loud, glancing at the puppets hanging above him- he normally only made dolls of those he killed... and technically he had, but like Error, Ink could respawn so he never really bothered.


	2. Chapter 2

Error did not have to go far to find a reference, one of the universes Ink had saved hero-worshipped the moron. They had art and statues of the artist everywhere.

This place was once called Skimmed Tale but like called Skimmed Ink Tale...

Error was not impressed, one of the main things about being a guardian was that they were not meant to be seen. If any guardians were, they then forced a RESET to happen.

Error did not know where that part of information came from but it felt right.

A question then popped up.

Who had been the guardian before Ink?

Error had been around for a long time and before that mad move of kidnapping Blueberry, he had never allowed anyone to see him and never left any trace of himself behind. Even when others known of him, he did not let himself be recorded time in universes records.

Then Ink suddenly appeared and the multiverse started changing.

Error had always been aware of Dream and Nightmare.

Had even met them during some of his trips while deleting some universes.

Dream had even somewhat respected the ERROR, while Nightmare hated him- then one day he noticed that Dream was with this Ink monster, along with a swap Sans named Blue- not his swap Blueberry... who later became Blueberror.

The artist had attacked him right out, which took him by surprise- Dream had too. Which had been odd?

After the Nightmare met up with him, talking to him like they did not want to kill each other. Then the blob even talked about becoming allies.

The mega glitch had been so confused that he had to check to see if he was in the right multiverse.

He was.

So then, some law had been changed or rewritten to take account of Ink.


End file.
